So
by AnoriyatheGreat
Summary: "I'm not exactly known for doing things the legal way."


**Anoriya cursed to herself as she pulled the leather cloak on her back closer to her body, hoping the protection would keep the frostbite out and the enchanted warmth in. With each bumpy step her dreadsteed took she contemplated just why in the seven hells was she riding through the Foothills of Hillsbrad, in the middle of winter, and in the middle of a snowstorm, heading towards the Horde capital Undercity, As she lifted her eyes towards the horizon, her memories came back to her.**

**"That man." She wheezed as she looked out into the distance. "That man hates me."**

**It was merely two months ago that she had been residing happily in her quaint little cottage located in the heart of the Searing Gorge. Though many people would hate to live in a land of lava rivers and fire creatures, it was the perfect place for one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. The seasons never changed so there was no winter chill. There was no one to bother her, no one to tell her what to do. Also no taxes to pay. Yes, it was bliss. To be peaceful and content all alone with her and her demons.**

**Until that fateful morning, when someone came to tell her what to do.**

**She had been sleeping soundly in her king-sized bed, light barely leaking in through the black drapes when she awoke to the horribly deafening screech of trumpets no farther than a few feet outside her windows.**

**"What is that awful noise? Are a bunch of cats mating?" she grumbled. The small warlock slowly removed herself from her warm maroon sheets of her bed and slowly trudged to the window. Thrusting her hands through the middle of the drapes and pushing them to their respective sides, she took a deep breath and stared angrily at the sight she saw.**

**In front of her humble abode stood a dozen brown and black horses in a V formation, a suited knight sitting tall on each steed and playing a large golden tumpet, save for the last horse. His rider was standing close to the door, waiting to address anyone who came out. And each of the mounted riders carried a flag with Stormwind's symbol engraved on blue cloth. _The King's Messengers. How lovely._ She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her back._ Why are they here?_ Wanting to think if she didn't answer the intruders outside they would just leave, but she decided against this idea.**

**"If they keep playing their damn music so loud, they're bound to wake up-"**

**"Hey asshole!" yelled a low but feminine voice.**

**Anoriya sighed loudly "She's awake." Forcing her tired legs to start moving, she left her bedroom and slowly moved down the long hallway towards the stairs.**

* * *

**"What's with all the noise? It's barely dawn you dumb bastard! I was trying to sleep!" the other occupant of the cozy cottage yelled.**

**The leader, a tall man with strong torso, turned to her. His hair was light brown and feathery. His eyes matched his hair, giving him the look of youth even though he was in his early thirties. He was dressed in rich, white, silken robes with a purple lining, with boots of light brown leather covering his feet. The man straightened his posture and held out a scroll.**

**"We are the personal couriers of the his Most High Majesty, King Varian Wrynn. We have come from the Capital of Stormwind, in search of two individuals of whom King Varian Wrynn is requesting a personal meeting with in his homeland. We are looking for the Dark Warlock Queen Anoriya and the Grand Druid Armi-_it gay? Art-it gei? Arm-tits-gay?" _The courier tripped over his tongue trying to pronounce the angry elf's name, who grew all the more angry with each pronunciation.**

**"It's pronounced Armitagei, and no, you have the wrong home. Go away." The seething nightelf begin to turn away, her short purple hair swishing in the hot breeze, only to be stopped by the man's voice. "I believe I do have the right home. The sign on the path up says it." Armitagei both sighed angrily and chuckled lightly as she remember the sign he spoke of.**

**_The Dark Warlock Queen Anoriya and The Grand Druidess Armitagei live here. All attractive males must remain naked from the waist up upon entering the property until told otherwise. All others males must wait for authorization to enter. NO FEMALES._**

**She chuckled again at her thoughts. _I make the best signs._**

**"Well, may I talk to the Queen Warlock?" the leader asked again, his patience growing thin but trying to maintain himself.**

**"No Damn you! Get out of here! You aren't wanted!" Armitagei whirled around and stomped back into her home. She slammed the mahogany door and growled. "Fools"**

**Hearing light footsteps, Armitagei looked up to see her housemate Anoriya standing at the bottom of the stairs in an black nightgown, her long black hair perfectly brushed with a shine.**

**"The damned king's messengers are outside!. He is calling for a conference with you." The night elf looked out the door's round window to see the man and his rider still remained in front of the cottage. "You wanna set them on fire or should I electrocute them?" Anoriya fixed the creases in her gown as she looked to her housemate.**

**"Let's first find out what they want. There could be a reward involved."**

**Armitagei's purple eyebrows lifted high. "I thought you didn't want to be involved in Stormwind anymore. 'Too much politics and not enough gold' you said."**

**"I just want to hear what they have to say." she said, walking to the door and opening it.**

**As they walked outside to face the messengers, Anoriya quickly recognized the leader. "Bishop Farthing? Is that you?"**

**Farthing looked to see the woman he was sent to address finally in his presence. "What are you doing here outside of the Cathedral? I didn't know messenger was in your job description."**

**Farthing just breathed out a deep and heavy sigh. "I angered the Archbishop Benedictus, and this is my punishment. He volunteered me as the King was readying his couriers for this job." He sighed again. "Fifteen years I studied in the Priest's school and this is what I get to do."**

**Anoriya laughed. "Ha, that sound like Benedictus all right. One mistake and you get to do tasks ranked for the lowest official."**

**Armitagei lend in towards her friend. "You know him?"**

** "Oh, yes. For a long while now. He works in Stormwind Cathedral as a Bishop. I've met with him anytime he was the alternative to meeting with Benedictus. A good man. No prejudice against warlocks, like many others who work in the Cathedral are." The women heard shuffling and turned back toward Farthing, who was now holding the same scroll as before in his hand.**

**"I have this for you. It is a summons to meet with King Wyrnn. I would go into more details but you have been in the King's presence before so I shall-"**

**"No I haven't" countered Anoriya.**

**Farthing looked at her with the utmost surprise. "Really?**

**"Yes, really."**

**"But you have done so many things for the King and in the name of Wyrnn."**

**"His officials always met with me and gave me assignments. I have never met the man"**

**Farthing looked to Armitagei, then back to Anoriya. "How interesting... I mean… Ahem! Well then, you are to meet with the King and his council in the royal palace as soon as possible. His majesty is in need of you and your abilities for a mission of the highest importance."**

**"What type of mission?" asked Armitagei.**

**Farthing scanned his eyes up and down the scroll. "It… doesn't… say."**

**Anoriya's brow furrowed at the news. "I am being called upon for a mission and they didn't tell you anything of it?"**

**Farthing relaxed his shoulders and looked down at the warlock. Her black eyes, which were usually giving off an aura of calmness and intelligence, were now giving off a good amount of irritation and her pink lips were twisted in a pucker. Her light skin was in contrast to all the black around her. Her body had no obvious muscles like a warrior's would. In fact, the warlock could probably pass as a child when she kept her head down, if it wasn't for the woman's magnificent bust size. Weighing in at 4'11 and 110 pounds, she didn't look like she could do much damage to him. But Farthing knew better. He has known her for many years and many times worked directly with her. He had heard tales and songs of the foes she vanquished, beasts she conqueror, and outlaws she gathered with. This small woman was one of the most powerful and dangerous in all of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. And that was just the _first _woman standing in front of him.**

**The female to the angry warlock's left was a sight to behold. As tall as Farthing, who was 6'1, and clothed in a white cotton nightshirt and black silken shorts, Armitagei was also know throughout the world as a Beautiful Trickster. Her purple skin held no blemish, except for the black and gold dragon tattoo on her arm which started on her shoulder and ended at her wrist, creating a sleeve. Her body was lean with muscle but she still looked feminine, for she had a medium sized breast which were high and round. Her hair, which was purple right now(she loved to keep coloring it) was short and choppy with long bangs. Her eyes were green, which was unusual for a Night elf. Her sharply pointed ears had several ruby and emerald studs. Her presence gave off a feeling of street smarts and cunning.**

**These were two women of whom intelligent people revered, dumb people angered, and fools dared to challenge.**

**Farthing was neither dumb nor a fool.**

**"I am simply a messenger. They do not tell me the great and wonderous plans they have for the kingdom." he said dryly.**

**Anoriya opened her mouth, then quickly closed it. It was not Farthing's fault they didn't give him information, 'twas the King's. "All right. I shall come."**

**Both Armitagei's and Farthing's eyes widen in disbelief. They had both expected more resistance. "But-"**

**Ok, here was the resistance.**

**"Just because I am meeting him doesn't mean I accept. Tell the king that. And I will take as long as I want to get there. And without no reward money there is no deal."**

**Farthing decided he would only relay the first two parts of her message to the king.**

**"So you are coming then?"**

**"Yes, I will come."**

**"With my crew and I or on your own?"**

**"I will leave with Armitagei with me! You know I abhor traveling with large groups of knights"**

**"Aw, not even with me? You know how much fun I tend to have in your presence." Farthing grinned widely.**

**Anoriya smiled slyly at this. She knew how much trouble Farthing usually gets into whenever she brought him with her. All his trouble-making and mischevious boyish ways the Catherdral suppressed for many years came out with an explosion the moment he left Stormwind City with her.**

**"Of course I would go with you. But you can't just tell a woman to leave immdiantly with no warning. I need time to pack."**

**"Farthing rocked back on his heel when he realized Anoriya wasnt coming with him."**

**"But you are coming?**

**"Yes, on my own time."**

**"You promise?"**

**Anoriya looked at Farthing with bewilderment. "Yes, I promise I will come." She looked to her night elf housemate, who was restraining her laughter, most likely at the word 'come'**

**"Understood. Now, if you will excuse me I must be on my way." Farthing rolled the scroll and placed it in his satchel. He then made his way towards his chocolate-colored steed.**

**"Aren't you going to stay?" asked Armitagei, puzzled by the humans needing to leave. You barely arrived today. Don't you need to rest?"**

**The riders all began to rev up their horses and turned towards the exit. Farthing looked behind to address the women as he mounted his horse. "Normally, we would need to rest, for our trip was hard and weary. You do not live in a very hospitable land."**

**"It keeps us from being bothered, or, it was supposed to."**

**Farthing laughed at this. "Ah, the reason you live here is reveled. But as I was saying, rest is not needed, since you made a promise. And since you promised, home is only a stone's throw away."**

**"A stone's throw away? What-?" began Armitagei, before Anoriya interjected.**

**"He means a summoning stone's throw away, with my words of promise as the password to open it." she explained.**

**Farthing grinned "Haha right right. Well, We are off. Farewell ladies, do not bring too much destruction in your path." And with those words said. he reached into his satchel once again and drew out a stone. He gave it a good throw, a dozen yards in front of the riders. The moment it hit the ground, a large portal opened, big enough to allow all the rider through. The portal showed the very entrance of Stormwind, it's large brown gate open.**

**"Farewell ladies. See you soon." Farthing waved and his moments his riders went through the portal and vanished.**

**There the two women stood looking at an empty space. The night elf stretched her long back and bounced on the heels of her feet.**

**"I like him" stated Armitatgei. "I'd let him be _my _bishop.**

**Anoriya rolled her eyes.**


End file.
